


Saying Yes

by mikkimouse



Series: Saying Yes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Hurt Derek, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Stiles ran down the hallway at the hospital, his heart in his throat. He’d never thought an elevator ride could take so long.He spotted the two dark-suited figures—a tall bald man and a shorter blonde woman—standing outside the hospital room door.The man stepped forward and held up his hand. “Sir, you can't—”Stiles held up his middle finger and brushed past the both of them. “I’m going in.”





	Saying Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "A Kiss of Relief" from [this prompt list](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/164991585155/lustanddai-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme) and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/167706173580/sterek-for-6-a-kiss-of-relief-like-one-of-them)

Stiles ran down the hallway at the hospital, his heart in his throat. He’d never thought an elevator ride could take so long. 

He spotted the two dark-suited figures—a tall bald man and a shorter blonde woman—standing outside the hospital room door. 

The man stepped forward and held up his hand. “Sir, you can't—”

Stiles held up his middle finger and brushed past the both of them. “I’m going in.” 

He had no idea what he’d find when he entered the room. Derek on a ventilator or something, with tubes down his throat and a few dozen IVs stuck in any available veins, lying silently with his eyes closed. 

Instead, Derek was sitting up in the hospital bed, attached only to a heart monitor that Stiles could see, with the edge of a bandage visible under his hospital gown. 

Before now, Stiles hadn’t been aware that it was possible to be both relieved and angry at the same time, but here he was. Relief was definitely winning out, though. 

Derek’s eyes widened. “Stiles? You—”

Stiles strode across the room and kissed Derek as hard as he could. “You.” He kissed him again. “Are.” Another kiss. “An.” Kiss. “ _Idiot_.” 

Derek laughed softly and trailed his hand up Stiles’s cheek. “I missed you, too.”  


Oh, no. He wasn’t getting out of this by being _cute_. “I would _punch_ you if I didn’t know you’d been _shot!_ ” Stiles shouted. 

Derek winced, but didn’t argue. “Things got a little dicier than we anticipated.”  


Hot tears burned at his eyes, and Stiles dropped into the chair next to the bed. “’A little dicier.’ You _asshole_. I didn't—I had no idea where you were, and then I got the call from what’s-her-name—” 

“Erica,” Derek supplied. 

“ _Erica_ , then, telling me that you’d been fucking _shot_ , and I—” Stiles snapped his mouth closed and swiped at his eyes. “I’ve never been so scared in my life. I couldn’t believe you were okay until I saw it with my own two eyes.” 

Derek looked down at the hospital bed. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I didn’t think. She asked if I wanted to call you, and… I just wanted you here.” 

Stiles dropped his face in his hands and let out a shaky breath. “I know. I _know_ , and I want to be here. I want to be with you, but there has to be some other way. Some other fucking way that I can know how you’re doing or how things are going before getting that kind of phone call. I love you, you asshole. I don’t want you getting _shot_.”

“I put in my resignation an hour ago,” Derek said. 

Stiles snapped his head up. He had to have heard wrong. “You _what?_ ”

Derek stared at him, pale eyes shining with unshed tears. “Before, when I got hurt, I thought about the job. I thought about how to finish things if I couldn’t make it out. But this time… all I thought about was you. Getting back to you. Seeing you at least one more time. That was when I knew.” He shook his head. “I thought I could keep going, keep doing it, but I can’t. I just… want to be with you.”

Stiles dropped his trembling hands into his lap. “But… Derek, you love your job, you—” 

“I did,” Derek said. “But I love you more. When I think about my future now, I want there to be one. And more importantly, I want you in it.” 

Stiles closed his eyes and shoved his fist into his mouth to keep from sobbing. He was going to cry and it was going to be ugly. “Derek,” he said when he could talk again, “you know I wouldn’t ask you to give it up.” 

Derek smiled and held out his hand. “I know. But I had to make a choice. And… I choose you. Every time.” 

Stiles lunged out of the chair to kiss him again, as deeply and thoroughly as he could manage, considering Derek was still hooked up to a heart monitor. “I love you so fucking much,” he choked out over the lump in his throat.

Derek kissed his cheek. “I love you, too.“   


Stiles buried his face in Derek’s shoulder and let some of the tears he’d been holding back finally fall. He thought about having Derek at home full-time, not vanishing off the face of the planet for a month or more and coming back looking tired and tense. He thought about more mornings together, more late nights, maybe buying a house where they could have a dog and a garden and maybe even kids, someday.   


And he thought about the ring in his drawer, the one he’d bought after their third date because he fucking knew that Derek was it for him, hidden because he didn’t know whether Derek felt the same way. 

Now he had his answer.  


“When are they going to let you out of the hospital?” Stiles asked, his voice muffled by the hospital gown. 

“Within the next two days,” Derek said. “They just need to make sure it’s continuing to heal.”  


“Good,” Stiles said. “Because I have a very important question to ask you as soon as you’re there.”

“The answer’s yes,” Derek said.  


Stiles laughed into Derek’s shoulder. “You don’t even know what I’m going to ask. I might be asking you to get matching tattoos.”

“You hate tattoos.” Derek kissed the side of his head. “But for you, the answer is always yes.”   


Stiles closed his eyes and hugged Derek harder. “Good to know.” 

(He asked Derek to marry him as soon as they walked back in the door to their house.

As promised, Derek said yes.)  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
